Gravity falls, bringing back the falls
by Marley53
Summary: As you may know I've already written a story where they come back. But this one is a lot more kid friendly and will hopefully feel like season one with a dash of season two. Each "episode" will be about 3 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

*Bell rings*

I ran down the school hallway. There it is. Mabel's math class.

"Hey Mabel."

"Hey Dipper."

"My class is having auditions for new students."

"I'm not smart like you dipper."

"Well you have the summer to think about it."

We walked down the hallway holding hands.

"I have so much homework!"

"It's ok I'll help you with it."

"Thanks, awkward sibling hug."

"Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat pat."

"Oi." A teacher comes striding down the hallway towards us.

"Do you know this schools rules on PDA."

Mabel and I looked at each other. We both had that look in our eyes, was she serious?

"I know you're young, and think you're in love but your hormones are out of whack so just save it, ok kiddos."

"Umm sure." We watched her walked down the hallway, before bursting out laughing.

My backpack was really heavy.

"Could I have so help with this Mabel."

We carried our backpacks between us, and got on the bus.

"Hey Mum we're home."

"Hey hun, your father and I need to go away for a while would you be ok with staying up at gravity falls for a while?"

A goofy smile crossed mabels face.

"YES!" Mabel yelled.

"Well maybe it would be better to send you to a correction camp, with that attitude."

"Noooo!"

"Alright go pack your bags kids."

*Authors note, thanks for reading more is soon to come.*


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors note, sorry it took so long to come out, I've had a lot of school work and tests recently, thanks to the person following the story, it means a lot to me that people take time out of their day to read my stories. Feedback is greatly appreciated.*

*The next day*

"Ok kids remember behave and say hi to the Stans for us."

I watched mum and dad wave us off. Mum was destroyed when she was told great uncle Stanley was dead, she couldn't believe it, her therapist had advised her to go with dad on his next business trip and enjoy the free vacation.

So we were off on our way back to gravity falls. It had been hard arranging the Stan's to be back the same time as us. Even though Mabel and I had been talking through email with everyone it felt like forever since we'd seen them.

After we got off the bus we were bombarded by hugs and smiles. Soos pushed people out the way and loaded us into the back of his pickup. Melody was in the front seat.

"Hi kiddos."

"Hey hambone hey little dude."

"Hey Soos, is Stan and ford back yet?"

"Nah girl dude they'll be here tomorrow."

We watched the trees go by the smell of pines creeping in on us.

"This town really was made for us."

"What th..."

"What is it."

"I thought I saw something watching and following us."

"You're paranoid, the weirdness is over remember!"

"Mabel there is alway going to be weirdness it's gravity falls."

Soos helped us unload our things and we ran up to our old bedroom, it was still the same as last year, the merchandise was a big better but besides that it was the same old shack. We ran back down the stairs, Mabel ran to check if the moody spots were still there.

So I thought I'd check on fords old lab. I vending machine gears weren't working properly so I had to pull the vending machine away manually and slip through the small gap. It was abandoned I knew it hadn't been touched since last time I was here. It was rather Barron ford had taken most of the interesting stuff with him except for a certain ornament, it was a tiny bill statue most likely used as a paperweight.

The house used to be full of bill symbols so he could watch us but I though ford destroyed them all. I quietly grabbed it off the table and put it in my pocket. I went back outside and resealed the door so ford would never know. I hate to admit it but I kind of miss bills weirdness. But I'm sure plenty of weirdness is to come.


	3. Chapter 3

*Later in the day*

I glance out the window at my sister. She was searching for waddles, mum and dad didn't want the pig at home. I finished sowing the secret pocket into my vest, I know ford said to destroy any sort of Bill artefacts or symbolism. But I just felt bad for it. I glance at the clock, it's 3:07. Jeez I promised to meet Wendy and the guys for lunch. I rushed out the door. And into town.

They aren't here they must of left already I was an hour late. Trudged home only to see Stan and ford pulling into the driveway they are home early. Stan steps out the car and is attacked by one of mabels hugs.

"You're wearing the sweater!"

"It was cold."

I was delighted at the sight of my great uncles. Soos comes out to see what we're gibbering about. He starts to sweat, poor Soos he planned on cleaning the mystery shack before Stan arrived.

"Hello, mr mystery."

"H...h.. mr pines!." Soos flings himself onto Stan and starts sobbing.

"I'm still not sure he isn't a giant gopher." Ford stands with his hands behind his back, it's a habit he picked up from hiding his hands. I walk up to him and move his hands ands and embrace him.

"I missed you."

"Dipper it's only been a year."

"I've only known you for less than that."

"Well you have the whole summer to spend time with us."

A look crosses his face, ugh oh. He pushes Mabel Stan and I out the way and rushes into the house I slowly follow behind him, just in case he needs help.

I followed Ford down into the lab. I could hear him muttering angrily to himself.

"What's wrong great uncle Ford?"

"Bills gone!"

"Yeah we beat him remember."

"No you don't understand."

"You promised no more secrets between us."

"Fine, it's hard to explain but bill is a being of pure energy in order to enter out minds he cuts his energy in half and launches the half into someone's mind and he uses half of the remaining half to create a stone encasing around his remaining energy. Even though we only destroyed half of him he isn't strong enough to do anything. So technically he is still there. I've been using it as a back scratcher. For Umm personal reasons."

"Why don't we just destroy it?"

"Then the energy would be free I left it here so it could be safe while I gathered the ingredients for his proper cage. But..."

"What!"

"It's gone."

I should tell Ford. I could feel bills outstretched arm poking my abdomen.

"Ford...I."

"Not now dipper, I need your help finding bill."

"But..." he was ignoring me. "Ok."

Maybe if I just place the bill statue somewhere and pretend to find it.


End file.
